bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Event 2014
https://scontent-a-sea.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/t1/1011211_746581158686279_1383089202_n.png It's party time in the Commons! Valentines is coming up, and some citizens have taken to organizing a party for all the happy couples of the town. Help them get set-up with a variety of daily unlocked content, quests, and turn-ins. On February 14th the party will kick off and you can join the partiers for dancing! This event will run until February 21st at Noon PST. Happy Valentines Day to all you happy couples out there, and good luck with the event! Event Missions Collection Stations |reward1=50 4 2 10 Valentines Progress |name2=Teddy Bears Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in blue create Teddy Bears! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world.Birthday Party. |task2=Find 10 |reward2=50 4 2 10 Valentines Progress |name3=Long Stemmed Red Roses Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Hearts and Invite your friends to help the young woman in pink harvest Long Stemmed Red Roses! You can find Candy Hearts in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 10 |reward3=50 4 2 10 Valentines Progress }} Note: At the stations it will initially take 20 Hearts to complete 1 item at that station. Adding more friends reduces this ratio. Set Up Quests 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name3=Have ya met Jim? |type3=child |desc3=Jim the Lumberjack is totally going for it. Be his wingman while he talks to Sasha. Make him look good in order to win her over. |task3=Talk to Jim to start. Make Jim Look Good. Return to Jim the Lumberjack. |reward3=2 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name4=Suit up, Jim |type4=child |desc4=Jim the Lumberjack is going all out to ask Sasha out on a date. Find him a dozen long-stemmed roses, and a couple of tux options, so that he looks his best when he goes for it! |task4=Find 5 Tuxedos Find 12 Roses |reward4=2 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name5=Kindergarten Cards! |type5=main |desc5=Suzie needs your help for gathering cards for her Kindergarten class. You can find cards in bushes all throughout the world. |task5=Find 30 Valentine Cards |reward5=2 25 Valentines Progress 100 or if Max Level |name6=99 Red Balloons |type6=main |desc6=Jesse was supposed to get balloons for the party, but he forgot! Help him out before his girlfriend finds out and dump him! |task6=Find 99 Heart Balloons Return to Jesse |reward6=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name7=Band Practice |type7=main |desc7=Find Marvin's lost instruments so he and his band can play for Valentines Day |task7=Find the Drums Find a Keyboard Find a Guitar Find a Microphone |reward7=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name7=Disco-floor-tech |type7=main |desc7=Jerry has been put in charge of getting the dance floor ready, but of course he forgot to get the floor tiles. Dangit, Jerry, can't you do anything right? |task7=Find 56 Floor Tiles |reward7=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name8=Tasty Snacks |type7=main |desc8=Help Fleur collect Punch Bowls and Snacks for the party. Otherwise there will be nothing to eat. And that's no party at all. |task8=Find 20 Tasty Snacks Find 20 Punch Bowls |reward8=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }} Special Event Missions Missing Pets Missions 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name2=Missing: Joey |type2=main |desc2=Oh, no! Aaron's pet kangaroo, Joey, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task2=Find Joey |reward2=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name3=Missing: CleverGirl |type3=main |desc3=Oh, no! Aaron's pet raptor, CleverGirl, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task3=Find CleverGirl |reward3=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level |name4=Missing: Squishy |type4=main |desc4=Oh, no! Aaron's pet gelatinous cube, Squishy, has gone missing! You've got to find him before something terrible happens and Valentine's is ruined! |task4=Find Squishy |reward4=2 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }} One of the four missing pet missions is available every 20 hours Nate's Dates Missions Nate's Date Missions will vary, depending on if you had participated in last year's Valentine's Event, or not. Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_2nd_Year|Nate's Dates-2nd Year Valentine's_Event_2014/Nate_1st_Year|Nate's Dates-1st Year Heartbroken This is a daily quest. 25 Valentines Progress 50 or if Max Level }} Heart Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Crystal Heart |desc2=100% Pure Pinkrystal |cost2=25 |name3=Heart Clock |desc3=It's love-o-clock |cost3=25 |name4=Heart Tree |desc4=Don't try playing they love me, they love me not with this. It'll take too long. |cost4=25 |name5=Love Seat |desc5=Cuddle up! |cost5=25 |name6=Sweetheart Cake |desc6=It's filled with love! |cost6=25 }} Gear |name2=Rose Cape |desc2=Watch out for thorns! |cost2=25 |name3=Rose Sword |desc3=A sword by any other name should cut as deep |cost3=25 |name4=Rose Headband |desc4=No roses were harmed in the making of this hat |cost4=25 |name5=Heart Crown |desc5=Ruler of Hearts |cost5=25 |name6=Heart Antenna |desc6=Tune into love! |cost6=25 }} Valentine's Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get an Valentine's Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=35 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events